Taylor Speaks
by RachelHouse22
Summary: Songfics of requested Taylor Swift songs! They will all be Jisbon. More detailed summary inside.
1. Speak Now

**Title: Speak Now**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: The songs from Taylor's new CD, Speak Now, for Jisbon. Starting with Speak Now, all the way to Back to December. They all have they're own story, they're not in order. **

_**THIS FIRST PART RIGHT NOW IS LIKE A PROLOUGE.**_

Who knew it would happen? Jane had done it, this time it was worse than tricking me or going behind Hightower's back.

It was infinity times worse.

Jane had moved on.

He came in one day, and I could tell he was different. He was happy, even though he was being hunted by Red John, and this time we knew he was in Sacramento.

Long story short, his ring was off and in his wedding scrapbook his wife made the week after they were married.

Then, two weeks later, he announced he was going on a date.

And, we got to meet her when they got… serious.

Her hair was blonde, her eyes hazel, a huge smile always on her face. Cheyenne Verratorez was nice, and pretty.

I hated her. I hated her slimy, happy, pretty guts.

A year later, Jane proposed. We were all invited, except for me, because of one little thing at a 4th of July BBQ.

Over that year, I realized something.

I am in love with Patrick Jane.

And, I'm going to lose him if I don't do something about it.

_I am not the kind of girl Who should be rudely barging in On a white veil occasion But you are not the kind of boy Who should be marrying the wrong girl _

Now, anyone who knows me knows that I have enough respect for people to crash someone's wedding. But, this time was different. Jane was marrying the wrong girl, and I was going to tell him that the right one was me.

_I sneak in and see your friends And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel And she is yelling at a bridesmaid Somewhere back inside a room Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry _

So, on Monday the 22nd, I snuck into the church that the wedding was in, and there they were, all four of them. Marie and John Verratorez, her parents; Mary Verratorez, her younger sister; Matt Harrison, her 'really good friend'. They all laugh, and then we all hear a woman screeching.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT THE WRONG SHOES!"

"I'm sorry, Cheyenne, but the other ones weren't my size-"

_This is surely not what you thought it would be I lose myself in a daydream Burst in and say Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back doorDon't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out And they said "speak now" _

Jane, this CAN'T be what you want. A perfectionist? Really? Suddenly, I'm thinking about what I should do. Three things come to mind: 1. Find Jane. How am I supposed to know? Ask around? I'm not even supposed to be here! Scratch that. 2. Leave. I can't do this. I'm surrounded by either people who don't know I'm here, or people who hate my guts. Or 3. Do the dang deed. I am in love with Jane, and he needs to know he won't be happy with Cheyenne.

Okay, I'll do it. For Jane's happiness.

_Fond gestures are exchanged And the organ starts to play A song that sounds like a death march _

I go inside and sit down. About a minute after I do, all of the bridesmaids and the groom's guys(I don't know what they're called) walk down, to a song played on the piano. Then, the song stops, and the lady playing the piano, presses a button, and the wedding march starts in organ. Everyone stands, and I do, out of respect for Jane.

_And I am hiding in the curtains It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be _

As I said, I was uninvited. Cheyenne and her family hate after what I did at they're 4th of July BBQ. And, that will stay unsaid. So, I hide in the curtains, and luckily, its dark enough in here that no one notices me.

_She floats down the aisle Like a pageant queen But I know you wish it was me You wish it was me, don't you?_

After the bridesmaids are on stage, a cute little pair of children walk down the aisle together. They were obviously twins, they both had blonde hair, brown eyes, and looked nervous. The flower girl and the ring bearer. After a few laughs of the ring bearer dropping the ring, the bride came out.

I still hate her. No matter how beautiful she looked. She sauntered down the aisle, arm in arm with her father, with the huge smile that I hate as much as my niece hates Justin Bieber and Twilight.

But, I calmed myself by thinking about what Jane should have been thinking at that moment: _…_

_Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out And they said "speak now" _

She finished her walk down the aisle, and Jane takes her hand. He's smiling, but its not a true smile. Unless I'm imagining. The priest starts to talk, all slow, like on TV. My palms start to sweat, and the butterflies in my stomach multiply by 100.

_I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace" There's a silence, there's my last chance I stand up with shaking hands All eyes on me _

After what seemed like hours of waiting, I got my chance.

"… speak now for forever hold your peace."

Silence.

My chair squeaks as I stand up.

My hands are shaking like crazy.

_Horrified looks from Everyone in the room But I'm only looking at you _

I'm only looking at Jane. His blond curls, perfectly hair sprayed into place, his shocked expression to see me, his three piece suit exchanged for a tux.

I feel my ears burn.

Everyone's looking me, horrified that I broke tradition at a 'perfect' wedding.

_I am not the kind of girl Who should be rudely barging in On a white veil occasion But you are not the kind of boy Who should be marrying the wrong girl _

The priest says, "What do you have to say?"

I walk up to the stage, "I'm not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but Jane, you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl!"

Gasps from the audience.

"Why are you even here? I didn't invite you!" Cheyenne yells.

"Well, then you should have gotten security, huh?" I yelled back, pushing her away from Jane, MY Jane.

"Lisbon…_"_"Just, listen Jane.

_So don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out And they said, "speak now" _

"Jane, I am telling you right now that I am in love with you. IN LOVE WITH YOU. I thought, probably just as everyone else, that it couldn't and wouldn't happen, but, it did. Please, hear me out!"

_And you say Let's run away now I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door Baby, I didn't say my vows So glad you were around when they said "Speak now"_

"Lis- Teresa. I love you, too. But-"

"Patrick, if you want to marry _her_ go ahead, but now that I won't like it, and I'll resign so I can save myself."

"I wasn't going to say that." Jane said, smiling.

"What? What were you going to say, then?" I asked, confused out of my mind.

"That There's a LOT of cake in the kitchen next door. What car did you bring?"

I laughed, knowing that Cheyenne was hating all of this. "Jane, I love you."

"I love you, too Lisbon. Wanna leave?"

"Sure."

"Oh, Cheyenne, you can keep the ring. I don't think Lisbon would like it. Too flashy. Oh, and Marie," Jane said to Cheyenne's mother, "John should know about your affair with your gardener."

Then we left to go the beach.

THE END


	2. Enchanted

**Title: Enchanted**

**Rating: K+**

**Notes: Last chapter: 1,422 words. I changed my mind. I will write a songfic for any Taylor Swift song you want, just tell me and I will. The only reason I changed my mind was that there were some songs on the Speak Now CD that weren't right for Jisbon. **

**Disclaimer: I'm only in high school. Why on Earth would I own The Mentalist? **

**PS: This chapter, as many of these will be, is AU. Lisbon's POV**

I was tired. So tired, in fact, that my friends, Amber and Zaylee, noticed.

"Girl," Amber said one day at lunch, "You need to get out more."

My fork full of salad stopped. "No, I don't."

Zaylee put her spoon down and put her hand on mine, "Tere, we can see the bags under your eyes. Your hand is shaking. You need a life, that ISN'T work." Amber nodded.

"Guys," I said, "I'm fine. My job is just… Tiring."

Amber and Zaylee look at each other, and then Amber says, "I'm picking you up at eight. We're going to a club."

"Ooh! Tere, we can go out and buy dresses! And get mani/pedis!" Zaylee squeals.

Great. Mani/pedis.

I open my mouth to refuse, that all I need is some sleep, or maybe I'll use another excuse, when Amber says, "Don't even TRY to refuse. I'll be at your building at eight, and you're going, no matter what you say."

So, that night, I pulled on some jeans, and slipped on Lane's, my oldest younger brother, football jersey. I pulled my hair in a ponytail, and put on some lip gloss, some mascara. I sat down and started to watch a Gilmore Girls when Amber knocked. I can tell when its her, because all she does is knock three times and walk in.

"You're not ready?" Amber says, blocking the TV.

"Yes I am."

"No. You're not. But, whatever. Come on, Zay's waitin' out in the car." Amber said, turning off the TV and pulling me up.

We drove to a little bar, and when we got in, Amber and Zaylee went to go dance, but I sat down at a table.

The music was loud, and I wished I had brought a book.

_There I was again tonight Forcing laughter, faking smiles Same old tired, lonely place _

Guys would pass me, smile at me, hit on me, and I would smile back, and I even laughed a few times, but they were all forced.

I was still tired.

And now I was lonely.

_Walls of insincerity Shifting eyes and vacancy Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say, is it was enchanting to meet you_

I was at a peak of feeling alone, and looking at my friends having fun was making it worse. The loud music was making my head pound, they had played the song Dynamite about five times now.

That's when I saw… Him.

He was tall, and wearing a three piece suit. That's what made me notice him first. And his curly gold locks.

He was talking to Amber, and then Amber nodded and pointed at me. I haven't had a drink yet, maybe he was asking if she and Zaylee had a driver.

He looked over at me, and my feelings of loneliness passed.

_You're eyes whispered 'Have we met?' Crossed the room, your silhouette Starts to make its way to me_

For some reason, he seemed familiar. And, from what his eyes told me, he felt it, too.

After paying for Amber's fifth drink, he started to walk my way. At first, I thought he was coming to look at the pictures that were behind me, or maybe walk through the hallway to my right that led to the bathroom, but he stopped right in front of me.

_The playful conversation starts Counter all your quick remarks Like passing notes in secrecy _

_And it was enchanting to meet you _

"Hey." He said, and he sat down.

"Hi." I said, not wanting to look in his eyes, but something made me.

His eyes were crystal blue.

"I don't usually come here, but I just felt like it tonight. I don't know why." He said.

"My friends made me. They say I need a life." _Why did I just say that? I don't even KNOW him, but I feel like I've known him forever. _

"It's too loud in here, huh? Maybe we need to pass notes. I saw a whole stack of napkins over there…" He winked.

And a shudder ran through my spine.

He must've seen it, because after that, he was handing me his coat.

"You look cold." He said. I was kind of cold, but I didn't even know him, so I refused.

"I'm sorry, but I don't even know you…" I said, and he stepped back.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Patrick Jane." He held out his hand for a handshake.

"Teresa Lisbon." I shook his hand.

A new song started playing, Enchanted by Taylor Swift.

"I love this song! Wanna dance?" He said, and I looked out at everyone slow dancing.

"Sure. At least it'll give me something to do." I said.

_All I can say was I was enchanted to meet you _

'Wow,' I thought, 'He's… not like any other guy here.' He waved at me, signaling 'hurry up!', and I felt this thing in my stomach. It was the feeling I got in high school when I saw my crush, Matt.

I haven't felt that way in a long time.

_This night is sparkling Don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck Blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you _

So we danced, my arms around his neck, and his arms around my waist. It FELT like high school, too, like the lame dances that I always went to because of Matt. But, with the lights dancing all around us, it was like we were sparkling.

It also blinded me, so it felt like we were the only ones there.

I put my head on his shoulder, and instantly blushed. I had glimpses of my junior year, when Matt was a senior, and I danced with his for one night.

'Don't,' I told my self, 'You're not with Matt. Remember? He's married with a kid. You're with Patrick.'

The song ended, and we stood there for a minute, just like that, his arms around me, and my head on his shoulder.

And then Zaylee had to ruin it by tapping on my shoulder, and saying that Amber was getting in a fight.

I went over to her, stopped the fight(which was about nothing, really) and went back to the table I was at, thinking Patrick went there.

He wasn't.

He left a note, though, on a napkin.

_Teresa- Sorry I had to leave. Liked the dance. _

_Patrick._

I smiled. Amber wanted to see what it was, but I put it in my pocket for safe keeping.

_The lingering question kept me up 2 AM, who do you love? I wonder till I'm wide awake _

I was at home, just about to fall asleep, and I thought about Patrick.

His golden curls… His crystal blue eyes… The way he looked at me, like he knew me…

So, I thought about him for what I thought was about two minutes, until I looked at the clock.

2:00 AM

It was only 12:15 when I went to bed!

'I wonder who he loves…' Where did THAT come from?

_And now I'm pacing back and forth Wishing you were at my door I'd open up and you would say_

I couldn't sleep.

At 2:15, I was pacing my room, thinking of Patrick, what would I do if I saw him somewhere? Like the store? What about work? I DO work at a police station… Oh my God! What if he's a criminal?

I tried to lay back down, but I thought of something new.

What if he came to my house?

What would I do?

What would he say?

_'Hey' It was enchanting to meet you All I know is I was enchanted to meet you _

Here's what I thought: _*Knock Knock* "He, Patrick. What- How do you know where I live, first?" I would say. _

"_Oh, yeah… I know people at the police station… They know you…" He would say, nervously scratching behind his neck._

"_Oh, yeah. You wanna come in?" Hey would come in, and sit down. We would small talk for a couple minutes, and then he would say it. _

"_Hey, Teresa? I'm glad I met you." _

_I would sit, stunned, and he come closer to me, and soon our faces would be inches apart. He would stop, stammer an apology, but I would close the gap between us, and we would happily ever after._

Yeah right.

Like that will EVER happen.

Maybe.

_This night is sparkling Don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck Blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

Finally, I fell asleep. I dreamt about the dance… No, not the one with Matt, the one with Patrick.

I will keep that memory forever, I know.

I just hope he does, too.

After we danced and I had to get Amber out of trouble, I could feel myself blushing. I blushed all the way to Amber's house, to Zaylee's house, and to mine.

Even though I only knew him for five minutes, maybe ten, I will always remember him, and wonder if he knew I would.

_This night is flawless Don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck Dancing around all alone I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you _

This whole night was perfect, flawless. I know I won't forget it, maybe he won't, either. I'm gonna be spaced out for two days thinking about it, especially coming home to this empty apartment.

If I could, I would spend forever thinking about you, your gold curls, your blue orbs of eyes, and if you remember that night, dancing with the girl you had only just met.

Obviously, I was glad, no, enchanted to meet you, Patrick.

_This is me praying that this was the very first page Not where the storyline ends My thoughts will echo your name Until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_

And I hope and pray that I'll see you again, because I won't think of anything else until I do, and that will probably be very annoying to my friends and coworkers.

I left too soon, obviously. If Amber hadn't of gotten into trouble, I probably would've danced again, maybe gotten your number, or at least given you mine.

_I was enchanted to meet you _

I was so glad to meet you.

_Please, don't be in love with someone else Please, don't have somebody waiting on you _

I hope you're single.

I hope no one else has feelings like these for you.

Because, if they do…

**I know this wasn't the whole song, and it probably wasn't the best **songfic**, but I'm trying. Please tell me what song you want next!**

**~ RachelHouse22**


End file.
